world_of_lark_dd_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Supremacism (Religion)
Supremacism is the main religion on the continent of Erña Matala. It is based off of ancient drawing and very little background. IRL it's based off my friend's drawing and the backstory he gave them. He's asked to remain anonymous, using the pseudonym "The Prophfit". Background Supremacism was founded over 2000 years ago in 8E (currently 2076H) by Darius Flyc I. In current times, Darius Flyc's lineage is still in control, with the current leader being Darius Flyc XXIV. Supremacism is based on a number of paintings and writings by Darius Flyc I, depicting the origin of the constantly expanding universe, and with it, many gigantic beings that control the happenings of Fuckulon 12 called The Supremes. The Supremes are said to be mortal but are kept alive by constantly growing Anti-Aging heads that absorb years from their lives, keeping them somewhat youthful. There are currently 3 living Supremes: The Supreme, The Extremely Supreme and the Supremely Supreme. There was at one point,, 4, with the 4th being the Mildly Supreme, who died when all of his anti-aging heads ripped themselves away from him at once hyper-accelerating his aging from 40 to about 8000 in mere seconds, before being turned into dust, creating many stars in the galaxy. Origin Beliefs in Summary According to Supremacists, the universe as we know it began like this. Before there was us, before there was anything, There was two beings, one was Neutral Man, a man constantly staring, though never looking at anything, his pupils melted like egg yolks in his eyes. And a nameless being that represents the two extremes of emotion, sadistic ecstasy and crippling pain and sadness representing by his mouth growing off the sides of his head, one side bending up in a smile and the other in a frown. These sides would switch in a catastrophic event every couple thousand years. This one time as they were switching, he managed to hit Neutral Man in the side of the skull, sending a piece of it hurdling off into the void. With skin and living matter still attached, cancer started to spread across this piece of the skull. This piece of Neutral Man's skull became what we know as The Universe. The cancer on it separated. Half of it coming together in a mass, and he other half bordering the piece, constantly expanding it. The mass became a being nearly the size of the whole universe, yet mostly invisible to us, The Supremely Supreme. A being so large it's almost incomprehensible. The Supremely Supreme would be the only living being in the universe as the stars and planets formed. The Supremely Supreme took the shape of Vishnu, but better. He dressed exactly like Vishnu, this Hindu god. But has 4 pairs of eyes and 8 total rows of teeth. Seeing the Supremely Supreme himself is near impossible as he is surrounded by a cloud of Anti-Aging Heads. The Extremely Supreme and The Supreme The Extremely Supreme was born when a single skin flake had fallen off of The Supremely Supreme, morphing into a whole other being. The Extremely Supreme's "claim to fame" is his Anti-Aging Heads, as they represent all emotions from Mild Pain to Extreme Pain. All of his heads appear as if they are in extreme agony with faces twisted and screaming, except for one. The head that is supposed to represent the most extreme level of pain, has a twisted smile even as one of his eyes has been painfully shifted over his nose, breaking his it in the process. As The Prophfit was drawing this he was in a very rough spot, This depiction of absolute agony being somewhat enjoyable is quite disturbing to me. The Extremely Supreme would start the trend of most of the Supremes and Inferiors dressing in black trench coats and leather-brown fedoras, that would continue all the way until the Supremely Inferior.